Preguntas
by angel-Utau
Summary: Una sola pregunta. Tan solo una pregunta puede hacer que te cuestiones todo, puede hacerte abrir los ojos, o puede hacer que los cierres para siempre.


Dissclaimer: Angel's Friends no me pertenece, es propiedad de Simona Ferri; solo me pertenece esta historia.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué se siente al caer?**_

Podía recordar con claridad todas las veces que le había hecho la misma pregunta a Cox; siempre en la misma situación, volando por encima de Angie Town, se detenía en el aire y miraba hacia abajo, todo era tan pequeño y tan lejano.

 _ **¿Qué se siente al caer?**_

Solía preguntárselo a sí misma, mirando a Andy, ignorando los comentarios hirientes de Sulfus dirigidos a cualquier ser viviente cerca suyo; le había visto caerse un montón de veces desde grandes alturas, en excursiones, desde la pista de patinaje... Y siempre acababa herido. _Caer tiene que doler._ Pero entonces veía a esos paracaidistas que se tiraban disfrutar el agarre de la gravedad, que ella, como eterna, no podía sentir con sus alas.

 _ **¿Qué se siente al caer?**_

Miraba el techo de la habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos, fingiendo prestar atención al monólogo de Urié sobre plantas. Había buscado en todas partes, había entrado en la mente de los humanos, y todo era demasiado confuso; algunos libros hablaban de las hormonas que segregaba el cuerpo, otros de las drogas, depresiones y de conceptos psicológicos; luego estaban las confusas y contradictorias emociones: miedo, felicidad, angustia, libertad...

 _Libertad._

Ese último concepto había calado hondo en ella, y una nueva pregunta se sumó a la lista. _¿Que se siente al ser libre?_ Y con ella llegaron aún más preguntas.

El ruido de la discusión entre ángeles y diablos era solo un fondo en su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué estaba en la Golden?_

Porque sus padres lo habían querido; sus palabras exactas fueron algo parecido a que ella debía estudiar allí, como todos y cada uno de sus familiares.

 _¿Por qué tocaba el violín?_

Porque sus padres pensaron que ella debía tocarlo.

Se quedó mirando el violín en sus manos como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía; la luz se reflejaba en la brillante madera color caoba mientras que el arco descansaba encima de las cuerdas esperando ser frotadas para interpretar. ¿El qué? Cualquiera de las partituras que sus padres la habían dado; no pudo evitar recordar la vez que buscó por su cuenta y sus padres rompieron las partituras alegando que no era música que un ángel debía tocar.

 _¿Por qué no podía cortarse el pelo?_

Sus ojos se apartaron de la nuca de Kabalé.

Porque cortárselo era una estupidez, debía presumir de su incómodo y largo pelo.

 _¿Por qué todo tenia que ser así?_

Porque tenía que ser perfecta, la hija perfecta, la chica perfecta, el ángel perfecto... No. Debía serlo.

 _¿Por qué debía ser perfecta? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer lo que otros quisiesen?_

Esos fueron los pensamientos que Sulfus interrumpió. Estaban esperando, vigilando a Andy y a Jeniffer; por lo menos él, Raf estaba demasiado ocupada viendo como las olas chocaban contra el rocoso acantilado, hasta ahora, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hey, ángel de pacotilla, no me ignores.

La miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, si detestaba algo era que le ignorasen, y por mucho que lo intentó no consiguió que la chica le mirase en ningún momento, tan solo obtuvo palabras.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué se siente al caer?

-¿Qué?- La miró extrañado, sabía que como ángel que era solo estaría pensado en estupideces, aunque no se esperaba una de tal calibre; pero ese pensamiento se borró de su mente en cuanto vio como Raf subía los pies a la primera barra del puente y se inclinaba hacia delante sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

-Muchos humanos dicen que los pájaros son libres porque pueden volar. ¿No se han preguntado que estos pueden estar obligados a volar? ¿Qué tal vez ellos no quieran hacerlo? ¿Qué lo que realmente quieren es sentir la gravedad contar ellos?- cada vez más hacia delante, con uno de sus pies en la segunda barra- ¿Qué tan solo quieren dejarse caer?

No tenía la menor idea de que pasaba por su mente, pero su sexto sentido estaba gritando peligro, y el sonido aumentó cuando Raf estaba a medio camino de subir el segundo pie.

-Déjate de gilipolleces, Raf, y mueve el culo antes de que Cabiria y la cabeza de nube de tu amiga nos dejen atrás.-Tras unos segundos de silencio pudo ver, con alivio, como ese estraño brillo en los ojos de la chica se apagaba, y volvió a respirara con normalidad cuando, tras un vacío y casi inaudible "sí", sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra.

En todo el camino Raf no levantó al mirada del suelo y no articuló una sola palabra, solo le siguió sin más.

 _¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué se sentía así?_

Era Raf Enyel, un ángel.

Un ángel llamado Raf que no sabía como contestar a esa última pregunta _¿Por qué se sentía así de vacía?_

Todos sus sueños eran destrozados por los deberes, por las obligaciones. Nunca había hecho nada por ella misma, siempre por los demás: no podía estudiar filología, no podía cortarse el pelo, no podía escuchar ni tocar lo que ella quería, no podía decir lo que pensaba; solo era una muñeca obligada a ser perfecta.

 _¿Qué es la libertad? ¿Cómo puedo ser libre?_

Le gustaba leer, era su pasatiempo favorito.

En muchos de sus libros hablaban sobre que el descanso después de la muerte; en otros hablaban sobre que la vida terrenal era un paso para alcanzar la vida eterna. Todos hablaban que el cuerpo y la vida tan solo eran el recipiente de un alma libre.

Solo ideas, tal vez, y con toda seguridad, falsas; pero suficientemente convincentes para una mente y un alma anhelante y vacía.

 _Quiero ser libre._

Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza mientras subía uno a uno los barrotes del mismo puente de aquella mañana y miraba, con los ojos brillantes, como la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua se balanceaba al compás de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas, y deseó ser esa luz, deseó poder mecerse al compás de las olas, deseó chocar contra las rocas y deshacerse como la espuma, deseó poder sentirse así una y otra vez. Deseó sentirse realmente eterna

Una sonrisa triste y feliz al mismo tiempo se formó en su rostro; sería libre, podría decidir por ella misma; y decidía dejar de volar entre hilos.

No pensó en todo lo que estaba dejando atrás.

 _ **¿Qué se siente al caer?**_

Porque finalmente sabría que se siente al caer.


End file.
